Ryukage the Dragon Prince(Next Generation)!
by User 627
Summary: Continuation from the original. Starting from the new generation. Staring Naruto's daughter, and Sasuke's son. Godlike Naruto/Harem. Yes, I just wanted to do you guys a favor from the dead original fanfic. And at least continue it from AFTER Konoha's destruction. The romance is between their children, but with Naruto as an overprotective father. (Warning: Contains Echi!)


**Sorry for the remake(if any of you even liked the first one), but I had to because the story didn't really had the "atmosphere" I was going for. And it was quite short in words if I say so myself. So this one will be longer, much, much longer.**

**As I've said before in the other "Ryukage the Dragon Prince fanfic," this story belong to "The Rage of Fire." I'm only continuing what happened AFTER Konoha's destruction-in other words; the next generation. I tried to ask for the original author's permission to write this, but it seems she was not responding(she's AWOL).**

**The story is between Sasuke's son and Naruto's daughter.**

**Genre: Romance, Ecchi, Action, Suspense, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Harem, Comedy/Humor.**

**Personally, I'm not a fan of GodlyNaruto fanfics(especially when they're combined with harems and bashings of other characters), but I was quite curious as to what would happen to the next generation since Naruto was restarting his clan. So I made my own conclusion as to what would happen.**

**Has quite a few references to other works of art; namely other anime and games, such as: .Hack, Final Fantasy, Fate/Stay Night, The World Ends With You, Kingdom Hearts, etc.**

**Hope I get somewhere with this fic!**

**And yes, Godly Naruto/Harem.**

* * *

"Who do you think you are?!" Keida Namikaze exclaimed as she ex-quipped, glaring at her rival.

Keida Namikaze.

Age: 16.

Daughter of Naruto Namikaze and Erza Namikaze. She has blond hair, that's usually tied into a bun, and blue eyes. She can use both magic and chakra as means of fighting. She dresses like her mother, only with a bit more blue and more robes and armor. She's dignified and serious, and the eldest of her siblings, and by means the strongest among them as well. She excels at everything she does and is a born leader. She has many fanboys worldwide. A Ryukage ninja and a Fairy Tail member. Rank: Jounin. An A-class mage. A dragon slayer.

Her name means "little dragon."

_"Go Keida!"_

_"Kick that spiky haired moron's ass!"_

_"Show that bastard not to mess with us Namikaze's!"_

_"Please, both of you, stop this!"_

Yelled her siblings. Keida never really knew if she should call them brothers and sisters or cousins since they have different mothers but have the same father.

"Hn."

Sora Uchiha.

Age: 15.

The son _only _of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. He carries his deceased father's looks and black hair, only spikier, and his mother's green eyes. He can only use chakra since he is not a son of a mage, but he can use it devastatingly considering he specializes in genjustsu. He wears a black polo shirt that's always unbuttoned and black T-shirt underneath it, and a black fingerless glove on his left hand, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. The black glove on his left hand and the pockets in his pants carry all of his equipment. He is antisocial and a loner at most times. He excelled at most of his grades, except at cooperation and social training. He is disliked by a lot of people. A Ryukage ninja. Rank: Jounin. He is not part of Fairy Tail, since he does not believe in "friendship."

His name means "Sky." That's why people gave him the nickname Sky.

He wears an all black outfit. Talk about being obsessed with a color.

"**Chidori!"**

"**Rasengan!"**

And the two continued to duel with each other.

'_Why does this always happen everytime I bring him to the Uchiha compound?'_ Itachi Uchiha thought, looking out the window to see the children fighting outside on the gardens. His stoic face did not show his concern for his adopted son's sake.

"Don't worry, Itachi!" Naruto patted Itachi's back. "Sky won't turn out like Sasuke!" He said, trying to reassure his friend.

Itachi sighed.

"I hope so, I hope so."

* * *

"Are you sure he won't turn out like Sasuke?" Naruto asked the three figures who was standing in the room with him.

"No, he won't." Tozi, the goddess of Earth, told her husband. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's left arm.

"He may be an ass, but he won't turn out like Sasuke if he's guided well." Yami, the goddess of Earth, tried to reassure her husband as well. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm.

"How can you be so sure? I sense darkness in him, he even looks like Sasuke! Even the way he acts reminds me of him. I accidentally called him 'Sasuke' once!" Naruto asked them. He really hoped that the boy would not turn out to be another Madara Uchiha like his former best friend.

Finally Kami, the goddess of light, stood up.

"He may have darkness in him," She walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck. "…but if he can overcome that, he may have a heart that can rival yours."

* * *

Sora was walking along the road to get to the exit of the Namikaze compound. He didn't care about the strange looks he was being given by the servants and Namikazes he passed by. They already knew the many times Sora got into a fight with Keida and decided to leave the Namikaze Mansion.

It's a wonder why Itachi still brings him here.

'_Do what __you want, how you want, when you want. There's no need for me to go socializing with other's, they're only going to hold me back.'_ Sora thinks to himself.

He is aware of the people looking at his way.

'_All the world needs is me,  
I got my values, so you can__ keep yours, alright?'_

He kept walking till he reached the exit, not even minding the fight he had with Keida.

* * *

Keida was in her large bedroom.

She was completely thinking about her fight with the one man who can make her lose her composure.

What was his problem anyway?

All she did was remind him to behave in their mansion, then he goes saying stuff like "Whatever" and "You're annoying." He's got some guts saying stuff like that to her face.

She started to wonder if Sora inherited the antisocial trait from his real father. Maybe that's why everyone calls him "Sky," because of his attitude and his name. Sky, huh? What a cliché nickname.

"Argh! That bastard!" She yelled as she pounded her face on her pillow.

It was quite strange, Sky was the only one to ever make her lose her cool. To the others she was a figure to be respected and looked up to. She even took precaution to avoid her fanboys everyday. Dealing with them was harder than getting her mother to shut up about her finding a "mate."

Her thoughts shifted to Sora.

Too bad the match ended was ended by her father before Sky/Sora got his butt handed to him.

Keida giggled at the thought of Sora being beaten up by her.

She never let's anyone see her giggle. She had to keep up an image and all.

* * *

**There are a lot of references to other anime/games in this fic.**

**Sora/Sky = based on Noctis Lucis Caellum(Final Fantasy Versus XIII) and Squall Leonheart(Final Fantasy VIII).**

**Keida = based on Saber(Fate/Stay Night)**

**Yes, there's going to be a lot of ecchi scenes revolving around these two.**

**What do you guys think of the story? Please review!**

**Finally got my laptop back, so I can finally update much faster.**

**Just made the prologue short to see how you guys would react.**

**Review!**


End file.
